Little Bird
by Darkening Light 666
Summary: The snow was crisp and undisturbed on the roof as Little Bird say on the very edge, staring out at the forest just beyond Jump City. "You shouldn't be out here." Who was that? Why were here? Why hadn't she heard them? What did they want...? Robin/OC
1. Episode One

**Hi people, Bee here. I'm back again.**

**I'm sorry for the stupidly long hiatus. Life has been up and down since I last posted anything. Just over a year ago, I think. It really has been such a long time since I last wrote anything with any degree of seriousness. I'm sorry for that. I really haven't felt the love for writing like I used to.**

**But recently I've found that love again. In the past week, I've started writing two fanfics. Both completely off my own back. Neither of them are being written because I'm going through some tough times, which means they should be updated regularly. Nothing should hold me back. We can only hope, aye?**

**So enjoy this. I'm hoping to stay around for a while this time.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything associated with the show. If you recognise it, chances are I don't own it.**

* * *

**Little Bird**  
Teen Titans

* * *

Winter.

Smack bang in the middle of winter, at that. It was midnight an absolutely freezing outside. It was the sort of biting chill that made it difficult for me to breathe comfortably. But, like a fool, I had climbed up out of my bedroom window in the snow to sit up on my roof.

The snow was piled up on the roof and I disturbed it with my climbing and sitting on the edge of the roof, legs dangling.

I was stupid for doing this.

At least I had thought to put on my large fluffy winter dressing gown. I wouldn't have fared very well in just my tank top and a pair of plain pyjama pants.

A soft, wet cough shook my form as I pulled the dressing gown tighter around myself, nuzzling into the warmth of the item of clothing. The soft coughing escalated into a full blown coughing fit that had me fighting for air around the mucus clogging my throat and tears streaming down my cheeks.

Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit.

It took a long while to calm down enough to think straight. The blind panic of not being able to breathe due to the thick, sticky mucus slowly faded. The first thing I did was spit the large mouthful of dark green gunk out of my mouth. It landed in the snow-covered street below me with a quiet splat. I felt sorry for anyone that accidentally stood in that.

When the obstruction was gone, I could breathe easily enough again. The cold still attacked my chest but now I wasn't trying to breathe through mucus.

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and the drool from my chin, trying to calm my heavy breathing further.

_That's what you get for going outside in the dead of night in winter, Little Bird, _I thought darkly as I rubbed my chest. Winter was the worst time of the year for me to be outside like this. But I didn't care. It was beautiful out here.

My house was right at the edge of Jump City. From my window, I could see out into the forest just beyond. The forest that, at the moment, was swathed in a thick blanket of snow.

That's what I was staring at, what I had been staring at for almost an hour.

"You shouldn't be out here so late. Its dangerous out here," an unknown voice murmured from behind me. "And cold," he tacked on as an afterthought.

I flinched at the voice. Who the Hell was that? I hadn't heard that voice before; it was someone I had never met. That sent warning bells blaring through my head. And I hadn't heard anyone else climb up onto the roof. Whoever it was, they were quiet. Dangerous.

My entire body whipped around, tottering dangerously before I regained my balance, arms wrapping around myself in a hug as if that would protect me from whoever it was.

Robin.

The voice that I had never heard before was Robin.

I had seen him on the news before. Dozens of times. He and his group were always on the news; being praised for doing good, saving the day from this criminal or that. The leader of the Teen Titans was here, standing on my roof, talking to me. But why? What was he doing here? This was the furthest away from the city centre he could get without leaving the city all together.

"I-I…um…" I stuttered unintelligibly. What does one say to a superhero? I most certainly didn't know.

"What're you even doing out here?" he asked, ignoring my little outburst of stuttered words. He took a few steps forwards, his steel capped boots leaving prints in the otherwise undisturbed snow around us.

"Uh…" Another dumb response. _Why don't you start drooling again and make him think you're even more stupid, Little Bird? _

Should I really be so intimidated by a superhero? Superheroes were the good guys; the ones that helped us and kept us safe. But this one… He had an air around him; there was something about him that unnerved me, perhaps even scared me a little. He stood so silently. His shoulders were drawn back, showing off the muscular expanse of his chest. His arms were dangling at his sides in a far too casual act for the intenseness of his presence. I could _feel _his eyes on me. Feel them staring through me. But I couldn't see them. They were hidden behind his domino mask.

Hidden but still there. And still extremely intense. Knowing that someone was staring at me but not being able to see - to not know the expression he was sporting; the feeling in his eyes - it unnerved me. Scared me. I didn't like it.

"It's… I-It's peaceful out here," I finally murmured.

It was snowing and it was cold and I was in pain but it was beautifully peaceful out here.

"But it's cold and late. You should be in bed."

My lips pursed a little immediately after. I hated being told what to do. It was my life for me to live, not his to dictate. Who was he to tell me what my sleeping pattern should be? "I'm a teenager. We're supposed to stay up all night and sleep in all day." I could only hope that I'd be able to sleep in. During winter I barely slept at all. I found it difficult to sleep through the constant coughing. But when I did get to sleep, I slept like a log.

Robin's lips parted to say something but nothing came. He obviously hadn't expected a retort of any kind. Did he think that just because he was a superhero, everyone was going to bow at his feet and do everything he said? He barely looked older than me; why should I take orders from him?

"Yeah, well, its still dangerous out here," he insisted.

"It's dangerous everywhere I go," I muttered bitterly to myself, pouting a little as I slumped and hugged my fluffy robe closer to myself. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. You can't do that, it'll make you cough too much. Don't do that, you'll end up with another infection and find yourself back in hospital again. And now I was being told what I should be doing. I was tired of hearing it all the time. People dictating my life.

"I know the risks of being out here." My voice was a lot more snappish than I had anticipated.

He held up his hands in defence. "Jeez, I'm just trying to look out for you."

I gave a little sigh and rubbed at my face a little. "Sorry, sorry." I was just stressed. Very, very stressed. But that was no reason to take it out on him.

The apology caught in my throat and left a burning feeling. My eyes widened a little in panic. That feeling was very familiar. I had felt it less than a half hour ago. It was the beginnings of another coughing episode. When I could feel them coming on like this I couldn't stop them.

The only thing I could think of as I started coughing and spluttering was: _why is this happening in front of someone? _I hated it when this happened in front of someone. It was embarrassing.

Over the noise of my wet coughing I heard the crunch of snow as Robin rushed forwards and dropped to his knees next to me. "Hey. Hey, are you okay?" His hand gripped my shoulder.

Okay? Was he really asking that now? In five minutes I'd be as close to fine as I could be but until I reached that, not so much.

Once again, it took trying to assure myself that I'd stop choking on my mucus and be able to breathe again if I calmed down. And once again, the large glob of mucus hit the ground below us with a low splat. "Y-yeah," I muttered in that low, scratchy voice that I always had after a coughing episode. "Fine. I'm fine." Somewhat, at least. I wasn't used to talking so soon after one of my little episodes. It was painful and made it just that little bit harder to breathe.

"Are you sure you're okay? What just happened?" He seemed almost frantic as he looked down at me; his words just a little too fast to be calm and his hands fluttering uselessly at my shoulders. It was kind of funny. Someone that dealt with criminals every day of his life was all flustered over a little bit of coughing.

I gave a little nod and a small smile to reassure him. "It's normal." Once again, I wiped away the drool and tears, drying my hand on my robe for the second time that night.

"Normal? How is that normal?" he asked incredulously.

I gave a half-shrug. "I have Cystic Fibrosis. It's normal." It just came with having that illness.

From what I could tell with the domino mask obscuring my view of his face his brows furrowed. "Cystic Fibrosis." He had muttered the disorder like it was some sort of insult to his existence; something he didn't know of thus shouldn't exist. Hah, I could only wish it didn't exist.

His legs moved out from under him and he dropped down to sit next to me.

I just sat silently, watching him with my dark hazel eyes. My chest still hurt and despite earlier protests I really wanted to climb back into my room and curl up in my nice warm bed. But, before I could dismiss myself from the superhero's presence, he spoke. "What is it?"

"It's a genetic illness." Did he really want to know? It wasn't pretty; really wasn't pretty. But he genuinely looked curious.

I wanted to go to bed but something compelled me to stay and start explaining my illness in as much detail as I could, making hand gestures when I couldn't find the right words to explain something. He sat beside me, listening intently as he stared out at the forest. Occasionally he piped up with his own input to my explanations.

I didn't know how long we spoke about Cystic Fibrosis. But our conversation was cut short when I was explaining some of the medications I had to take. A tune sounded and a red light flashed on his yellow belt. He was quick to dismiss himself after that, jumping off my roof and disappearing into the shadows of the houses.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I definitely enjoyed writing it.**

**Do you think I got Robin in character? I know he's Dick in Teen Titans, but he has Tim's fighting style and Jason's personality. It's kind of hard writing him since all I have to go off is the show. I haven't read any comics with Jason in them; The only thing I;e seen with Jason in it is the _Under The Red Hood_ movie. My knowledge on him is very limited.**

**Hopefully I can keep him somewhat in character. It'll just take a lot of watching _Teen Titans_ over and over again. _Oh, woe is me, how will I survive having to watch TT over and over?_**

**The second chapter is half finished so hopefully that'll be up in the next couple of days.**


	2. Episode Two

**And I'm back with the second chapter.**

**Did everyone enjoy the first chapter?**

**I know I'm doing something extremely different with the 'not a superhero joining the Team' thing but different is good, aye? And I hope everyone likes her so far.**

* * *

**Little Bird  
**Teen Titans

* * *

****From that night on I spent a lot of my free time up on the roof. I sat curled up on the roof; sometimes with a book, sometimes with a sketchpad. I enjoyed it. Spending my time up on the roof, watching the hours roll by and the sun fade form the sky was nice.

Robin didn't appear again for another five nights after our first meeting.

But when he did appear, he didn't tell me that it was too dangerous or cold or late like he had last time.

He just sat down next to me silently, staring out at the forests just beyond my house.

We sat together in a comfortable silence for a long while, just watching the trees and the occasional creature rustling around in them. Occasionally I would break that silence with a soft cough but thankfully I didn't fall into an episode like I had last time.

We must have been sat like that for almost an hour before the silence was broken.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like?" I asked quietly, eyes flickering to him for a moment before turning back to the forest. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not. That damned mask was in the way. "Being you," I continued, fingers gripping my robe tightly. "Being able to run around day and night like you do. What's it like?" Being able to do what he did - running around and fighting crime like he did - must have been absolutely amazing. I'd kill to be able to do half of the stuff that he did just once in my life.

There was a long pause as he thought over the question. We both stared ahead; him in concentration as he tried to piece together what he was going to say and I for fear of staring at the superhero next to me if I allowed myself to turn my gaze to him again.

After our long talk about my condition the other day I was curious about him. That was probably what spurred the seemingly random question.

He was unlike any other boy our age that I had ever met. I say our age… I just assumed that he was my age. He _looked_ my age, at the very least.

Robin was intelligent. He understood my ramblings about my illness and even added his own medical knowledge on occasion. Don't get me wrong, I knew other smart boys. But he wasn't just smart; he was athletic and mysterious and good looking. The sort of person that just didn't exist beyond the active imagination of teenagers.

I wanted to know more about him; find the flaws that didn't shine through at the moment. Prove to myself that he wasn't the perfect smart, athletic, good looking guy that he seemed to be. Was there a major flaw in his knowledge? Did he hide an ugly scar or something under his costume or that mask?

It frustrated me that I couldn't read him. All I could see was what everyone else saw. I didn't want to see that. I wanted to see the boy behind the mask and know why he acted the way he did. I couldn't read his expression like I wanted to because he kept it hidden. He kept everything hidden behind the mask.

"Being me is…fun. Exciting. Scary. It's dangerous but I love it," he said after a long moment. His voice was quiet; the volume low as if he was trying to hide what he said. The words were for my ears and mine alone. It was as if there were people listening in on everything he said and he was trying to say as little about himself as he could just in case someone would overhear and try and use the information against him.

Knowing who it was I was talking to, that thought wasn't so outrageous. There could very well be people listening in on his conversations.

That scared me a little. A small selfish, self-absorbed part of me wandered whether or not someone would use me against him if they chose to. The more logical part of me beat that part back brutally. Why would anyone want to use me against him? I was just a girl. He had only met me twice in his life. I knew nothing about him. Nothing that could be used against him.

Silence swathed us like a thick smog.

I pursed my lips as my fingers ran over the fluffy material of my robe idly. I wanted to say something. Anything. I just wanted to break the silence that felt oh so awkward for me.

But I wasn't the one to break it. He was.

"I can see why."

The statement was so sudden. He hadn't made any indication that he was going to speak. There was no shuffling or shifting. There wasn't even a twitch in his expression (oops, had I been staring at him too long?); he just spoke.

And all that I could do was let my mouth flop open and murmur a very dumb: "what?"

His lips curled upwards into a little smirk as a soft chuckle filled the air around us. "I can see why you like it out here. It's nice."

He actually remembered me saying that? I had said that in passing during our conversation last week and he actually remembered it.

The giddy school girl in me giggled and blushed. I couldn't help that part of me. Robin was attractive and mysterious; everything a teenage girl wanted in a boyfriend.

Boyfriend? Where the hell had that come from?

I cleared my throat and bit my lip. "It is, isn't it? Watching the sunset from here is amazing." I had come out here just before sunset a couple times in the past five days to watch the sun set over the trees. It was an absolutely beautiful sight.

"I haven't watched a sunset in years," he admitted, running a hand through his spiky black hair.

"Really?" My voice was slightly raised with shock. I couldn't understand why people didn't watch the sunset. I went out of my way to watch the sunset at least once a week. Before last week I usually ended up leaning out of my window to watch the sky light up in brilliant red colours. But since I had taken to climbing up onto the roof I had been watching from there.

"Yeah, really. I spend so much time running around that I don't slow down enough to do things like watch the sunset." His fingers stroked the material of his cape gently. "I think I need to slow down occasionally."

I didn't respond. What could I say? If I told him to start watching the sunset I would be doing exactly what I hated being done to me; dictating his life and telling him what to do. If I asked him about what he did that stopped him from watching the sunset it could be seen as _too _curious. My curiosity was harmless but he may not see it like that. His previous answer to one of my questions had been evasive; he had told me it was fun and dangers - something that anyone could gather from just watching him. It wasn't enough to give me any details about him and his personal life.

This question was far more personal. It would reveal a lot more of his personal life than 'I find fighting crime dangerous and fun' if he chose to answer it.

I liked his company. I didn't want him not coming back to join me sitting on the roof because I had asked a stupid question.

Silence descended on us once again.

* * *

Five more days of sitting on the roof at night alone passed before Robin joined me once again.

It was warming up a little now. The snow was gone and I was finding it easier to breathe once again. It was still cold; just not as cold as it had been.

He appeared in the same manor as he had done the last twice we had met. He landed on the roof silently behind me and I didn't know he was there until he revealed his presence. Like the last time, he just sat down next to me silently. Closer than the last time, I noted idly. Last time he had been sat a few feet away from me.

This time he was less than a foot away from me. So close that I could reach out and touch him if I really wanted to.

But I didn't. We just sat.

There were no words shared between us. No glances. We just sat and stared ahead at the forest, occasionally running a hand through our hair or over our clothing. We were relaxed. The silence wasn't tense or awkward. It was nice. Companionable.

Just like his previous times sitting with me, our companionship was cut short when his belt flashed with a bright red light.

He stood silently and jumped from the roof, disappearing into the shadows of the houses without even a glance back at me. Or perhaps he did glance back. I wouldn't know, his eyes were hidden behind that damned mask.

* * *

**Still no mention of Little Bird's name. She _does_ have a name, promise. I just haven't written it in the story yet. She's been using her nickname when speaking to herself. Is anyone curious about her name at all? Yesno? Welp, I'm thinking about finally revealing it next chapter and if not, the chapter after that.**

**Stick around if you're curious about her name~**


	3. Episode Three

**Back again with the third chapter.**

**Thank you _Hi it's Amanda_ and _whynotlive_ for reviewing my first two chapters. I appreciate your reviews a lot. Its nice knowing that people like my stories.**

**I hope this update is quick enough for the two of you.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Little Bird  
**Teen Titans

* * *

Robin didn't show on the night five days later.

I felt disappointment swell inside of me. I had really come to enjoy spending my evenings talking to him or, like last time, just sitting in silence.

We didn't need to do the usual teenagers hanging out to feel comfortable with each other. I liked that. I wasn't much of a teenager a lot of the time so being able to be with someone my own age and just sit around without needing to talk about the greatest new music in the charts or when the next awesome party was nice.

But five days after that he did show up.

Well, he didn't show up, I did. He was there before I was. He was already perched in his spot on the roof by the time I climbed out of my bedroom window about a half hour before the sun was due to set, a backpack slung over one shoulder. I had taken to checking when the sun was going to set if I planned to go out and watch it.

"You're late," he said in way of greeting.

"You're early," I accused right back. It was way before the time he usually appeared. Though he had been appearing earlier and earlier since the first time we met, he had never been here before nine.

"We're having a slow week." He grinned as he offered a hand to pull me up onto the roof with him. "I thought maybe this would be the perfect time to slow down a little."

I smiled brightly back at the superhero as I settled down in my usual space on the edge of the roof. I pulled my bag off my shoulder and set it next to me. "Slowing down once in a while is good."

"Yeah, and I have the perfect company to slow down with."

A soft blush darkened my cheeks. Perfect company? He was either pulling my leg to see a reaction or he didn't know how much a compliment like that could affect a teenaged girl that just might have a _little _crush on him.

Don't judge me for having a crush on him. He was mysterious, good looking, smart. The list goes on. I'm as much as a teenager girl that loves those traits in a guy as any other teenaged girl. It just seemed to be ingrained into us. And it wasn't like I was going to act on that little crush. It was just like having a crush on your favourite actor. Nothing would ever come out of it.

My tongue lapped over my lower lip nervously as I tried to will down the flush in my cheeks. To try and keep myself busy, I pulled my sketchbook out of the bag laid out next to me and flicked it open. The pages were filled with drawings of people and cartoons and clothing designs. Drawing was my passion and the detailed sketches in the book proved that.

"Is that Raven?"

I squeaked loudly, my sketchbook closing with a snap. I had almost forgotten that I had drawn quite a few pictures of the Titans.

A lot of those drawings of the Titans I had done in the last few weeks - since I had met Robin the first time. Raven had quickly become my favourite to draw of the five of them; though Robin was a close second. Raven's outfit was so simple but it was pretty. And she had the confidence to walk around wearing it every day. I admired her for that. I'd never be able to wear such little clothing on a daily basis. I barely tolerated wearing clothes like that for a few hours in the name of cosplay.

"No," I answered far too quickly, hugging my sketchbook tightly to my chest. "It's just a scribble." Not something that I wanted him, or anyone, to look at. I liked drawing but I was very self conscious about people looking at what I drew.

"It looked very good for 'just a scribble'." I felt rather than saw him stare at me sharply. How did he have the ability to pierce people with his gaze even when his eyes were covered? "Can I see them?"

"I'd rather you not," I mumbled, still hugging the pad for dear life. "They're really just doodles. Nothing interesting."

_Drop it. Please, just drop it. _I really didn't want to get into a petty little squabble with a superhero over a sketchpad. Superheroes just seemed too dignified to be fighting over such little things like looking at a few terrible drawings.

He didn't look happy but he thankfully dropped it and didn't ask again.

An awkward silence filled the air. Great. He wouldn't see my drawings (namely my drawings of him and his team) but I'd have to deal with an awkward silence because of that. Just what I wanted. I just adore awkward silences.

"I…um…" I floundered for something to say. Anything. "You weren't here five days ago," I said, remembering the disappointment I had felt when I climbed back into my room after waiting up until three in the morning for him to show.

Anything but that. If it were possible, I would have taken those words back - snatched them right out of the air - and crawled back into my room to go die of embarrassment. He didn't have to be here every five days. I was surprised he had even come back the second time. Him coming to see me was nice but it wasn't a necessity.

"We had a little trouble at the T-Tower." The reply was short and clipped but it was an answer. More than what I had expected. It was a question about what he did when he wasn't sat here with me. Something that I had avoided asking.

"Was it anything serious?" I asked before I could stop myself.

_Dammit, Little Bird, stop that_, I scolded myself.

He shook his head. "Just some two-bit punks trying to get the best of us. We kicked their butts."

Two-bit punks? That kinda made him sound like an old man; it was the sort of phrase I associated with someone much older than fifteen. It was funny hearing it from him.

"What happened?" In for a penny, in for a pound. I had already asked some personal questions and gotten answers, why not test my luck and ask another one? And I was - once again - curious. Did it have anything to do with what I saw on the news earlier that day? Those three people causing trouble in the city?

"Just some people causing trouble."

Evasive answer. I had overstepped boundaries asking that question. Note to self: don't ask him about what he did when he wasn't with me.

My fingers began tapping against the sketchpad still pressed against my chest. My eyes scanned over the horizon and a bright smile lit up my face at what I found there. The light blue of the sky was fading to a dusty pink colour.

Sunset.

This was the time of day that I had come to love over the past couple of weeks.

The two of us watched the sunset silently together, the both of us slowly relaxing as time passed and the sky grew darker and darker. I always found myself relaxing when I watched the sunset.

"Hey."

My eyes flickered up to Robin. He wasn't looking at he; he was staring straight ahead at the forest. "Yeah?"

"I don't know your name."

He didn't? Hadn't either of us shared our names? We really hadn't, had we? Oops. I had completely forgotten about introducing myself. Being around him just felt comfortable. And for a moment I debated not telling him my name. I liked that he could talk to me comfortably without knowing my name.

"Robyn," I finally said, breaking the silence that had descended upon us.

"What?" There was a bite to his tone; some annoyance in response to not knowing my name, most probably.

I couldn't help but giggle softly. "That's my name. Robin."

His brows drew together. "Really?" he asked incredulously.

It looked like Robin didn't like the idea of someone he knew sharing the same name as his alias. "Yeah, really. Robyn Davies." I ran a hand through my hair, pushing it back out of my face.

"That's-" His belt flashed red and he reached into one of the pockets on it, pulling out a round yellow object. "What is it?" His tone was firm and business-like.

"Where are you, dude? You just disappeared. We're going for pizza. Get your butt over here."

I could see the annoyance seep into Robin's expression. "Beast Boy, the communicators aren't toys; they're for emergency calls and contacting each other on missions," he ground out through clenched teeth.

"This _is _an emergency, Rob," the voice insisted. "It's pizza! Come on, get over here or you won't be getting any."

Robin sighed heavily and snapped the _communicator _shut. "I have to go. Goodnight …Robyn." There was some hesitation when he said my name.

Once again he disappeared into the shadows without looking back at me. But he had said goodbye this time.

A little smile curled my lips. "Goodbye Robin," I murmured into the empty darkness.

* * *

**And now we know Little Bird's name. Robyn.**


	4. Episode Four

**Chapter four already. I'm writing these chapters a lot quicker than I thought I would be able to.**

**Little Bird is a really fun character to write. I really love her.**

* * *

**Little Bird  
**Teen Titans

* * *

"No."

Danny pouted at me, picking up a cushion from my bed and lobbing it at me. It hit my shoulder and fell uselessly to the floor. "Come on, Bird. It'll be fun. Just one little party. We're not at the fair. We could be. But no, you don't wanna go. We gotta at least do something soon. And the party's tonight."

I shook my head, hunching over my desk and trying to ignore him. That happened just about every time Danny came over to see me. He always knows what parties are going on and there's always an attempt to drag me along for the ride.

The worst part?

No matter how much I kick and scream, he always manages to drag me along successfully. I don't know how he does it.

"No."

"Please, Bird. You'll have fun. You always do. And maybe you'll bump into your prince charming there. If you don't go tonight you might never meet the love of your life. I'd be a terrible best friend if I ever let you miss out on finding true love. You gotta come with me. Here, let me pick something nice out for you to wear to catch the eye of your prince charming."

A soft sigh left my lip as they curled up into a fond little smile. How could he turn taking me out to a party into me meeting my true love? Danny really was a nutcase. The best nutcase I had ever met. "I'm not going tonight, Danny. End of." Tonight was the fifth night since I last saw Robin; the night he would be up on the roof waiting for me. One party could do without me; the rest sure seemed to do just fine without my presence. And it wasn't like Danny wouldn't have anyone to go with if I bailed on him. He was a total social butterfly. He couldn't walk down a street without knowing someone. It'd take no time for him to find someone else to go with.

Danny waved a skimpy white shirt at me. When had I bought that? When had _he_ bought that for me? I just _knew _Danny was the culprit for that shirt appearing in my room. It definitely wasn't something I'd buy for myself. "This. And some skinnies. Black. No, light wash. Yeah, definitely white wash. And maybe your heels… Cons are great and all but I don't want you wearing the to a party. Oh, you'll look absolutely great in this! Come on, the party starts in an hour. Get dressed. I wanna do your hair all nice."

Ignoring my protests. As usual.

"Not tonight, Danny. I just wanna stay home tonight." I wouldn't be going to a party tonight if he dragged me out by my hair.

The tall boy gave me an dull glare. "Put. The shirt. On."

"Leave. Me the Hell. Alone." I didn't want to go to the party. Not tonight. I would have already relented if I wasn't so hyped up about sitting with Robin again tonight.

"If you come tonight I'll buy you the new treasure planet DVD," he enticed with a little grin.

Oh…Oh, now that was playing dirty. I had been after that DVD for months. Every time I managed to scrape together to go out and buy it, I could never find it in stores.

And now I was met with the difficult choice of Robin or Jim Hawkins. It was a very difficult choice to make.

But, for such a difficult choice, it didn't take me very long to come to a decision. "You're a cruel human being," I growled, tugging off my tank top and snatching the shirt from him. Danny was the sort of person I didn't mind changing in front of. We had known each other for years. I had dated him but it hadn't lasted long. We were just friends that flirted with each other constantly. He was the camp best friend. I was comfortable being around him.

I pulled my shirt on, padding over to my wardrobe to find a pair of light wash jeans to pull on.

"Where's the do?"

"Abandoned warehouse in the industrial estate." Abandoned warehouse. Why wasn't I surprised?

"I'm not drinking."

"Do you ever?" No, I didn't. I rarely drank any more than a glass of alcohol at a time. I'd never gotten drunk before and I really didn't want to get drunk any time in the near future.

* * *

The music was loud, the alcohol being passed around, people were packed in every available corner of the warehouse. Definitely the sort of party that Danny (and me by default) frequented.

Speaking of Danny, he had disappeared about an hour ago, leaving me alone in the crowd without knowing anyone. Joys.

I really needed to start making friends at these parties so I had someone to talk to rather than standing around in a crowd alone. I danced with people but I never talked to them. Conversation was out of a lot of these peoples leagues after they had had a couple of drinks.

I took half a step back in a poor attempt at solitary dancing, only to bump into someone rather roughly. I didn't realise there was anyone so close behind me. "Oh, sorry about tha- Robin?" I was shocked to see him here. And slightly annoyed. If I had stayed at home, I'd be waiting out for him all night with a no-show because he was here.

That thought was beaten back. He didn't have an obligation to come see me. I enjoyed him seeing me but I couldn't demand him there every five day. That was stupid. I needed to stop thinking that.

The boy's gaze turned to me through his domino mask and his lips parted.

"Little Bird!"

A dull look spread across my expression. He disappears for the entire night and comes back just when I finally meet someone I can socialise with. Danny really had the best timing. "Hey Dan, you- You're drunk." I could smell it on his breath as he draped himself over me.

"Of course I am. It's a party. Aren't you drunk yet?" A question he asked all the time. He always expected me to give in and start drinking like a fish while I was at these parties. Not a chance. "Oh, nice costume, dude. I didn't know this was a costume party."

I elbowed Danny sharply in the ribs. His sarcasm was so thick you could cut it. "Cool it, he's a friend. Yes, I have friends other than you," I snorted when I caught sight of his surprised expression. Was it so shocking that I had friends other than Danny? "Go get another drink."

Danny's dark eyes lit up with mischief. "Ohhhh, I see how it is."

"Not like that."

"Not even a little?"

"Nope."

"I would."

"I don't wanna know. Go get a drink."

The tall boy held up his hands in defence, grinning at me a little. "I'll leave you two little bird alone, then. Oh, Bird, if you leave with anyone give me a bell, okay?"

My cheeks flushed a little and I lashed out, kicking his leg as he stepped away. "I won't be leaving with anyone." I just knew he was talking about me going to sleep with someone. I have nothing against people sleeping with each other - in fact, I intend to do so with someone in the fairly near future - but I hadn't felt the need to go out and sleep with anyone just yet and I didn't think I'd meet anyone that I would want to sleep with at one of these parties. I didn't socialise enough. "Just go have fun. don't get too drunk."

"No promises." He disappeared back into the crow, grinning widely.

"Sorry about that," I sighed softly, turning back to the teenage superhero. "What're you doing here, anyway? It's… a party."

His lips twitched upwards a little in amusement. "Am I not allowed to go to parties now?"

I gaped at him for a moment, cheeks flushing once again in embarrassment. "What's not what I meant. I just… These sorts of parties just don't seem like your scene." Well, from what I had seen of him, at least. He just didn't seem like someone that would run around these sorts of parties getting drunk and making an ass of himself.

"It doesn't seem like yours, either."

It wasn't. It really wasn't. I much preferred sitting in my room or up on my roof. But Danny was Danny and I always had a hard time saying no to him when he wanted me to do something. Like go to a party with him.

Instead of outright agreeing with him, I gave a little shrug. "I enjoy the company." I liked being around so many people. But I didn't much like what other things were involved with the parties. There was terrible music, alcohol, drugs. I didn't much like any of that.

"Robin! Who's your friend?" A tall black haired girl wearing what I _knew _was Starfire's outfit (I had drawn it enough times) appeared behind Robin, her arms wrapping around his shoulders almost possessively as she stared at me.

"Blackfire. This is my friend-"

"Little Bird," I introduced with a smile. Was I annoyed that someone was draped so possessively over the boy that I had a crush on? Of course I was. But did I have the right to react like I was annoyed? No, not really. We weren't dating. We could barely be counted as friends. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Blackfire."

Her eyes narrowed a little but the smirk on her lips widened a little. "Yes, a pleasure." Wow, was it possible to not hear her sarcasm? Did she hate me so soon? Usually it took a little more than me introducing myself for someone to hate me. She grabbed Robin's hand, giving it a tug as she made her way deeper into the crowd. "Come on, let's go dance. You can talk to your friend later."

"I…uh…Sure?" Poor Robin looked so lost. He looked like he wanted to stay and go with her at the same time. Not an easy thing to do; be in two places at once.

"I'll see you later, Robin." I'd have time to talk to him later. It wasn't like he was going to disappear off the face of the Earth if he went with Blackfire. He'd be around in another five days, sitting on my roof talking to me the same as usual.

He gave a half-wave as Blackfire dragged him off.

Okay then… back to being anti-social and waiting for Danny to appear and finally decide we were allowed to go home. Yay.

* * *

**Poor Bird just isn't very good at socialising with people. And she meets Blackfire. Lucky her.**


	5. Episode Five

**And here it is, another new chapter~ Now that this fic has a few chapters, I'm regulating my updates. I should hopefully have a new chapter up every Sunday. There may be times that I can't do that, but for the most part, Sunday will be the day that I upload new chapters.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed my last few chapters. Reviews mean a lot to me. It means people like what they read and take the time to tell me that they like it.**

**Okay, I'll be bringing in some other cities in this chapter so we need to know where Jump City is. Jump city is based off both Boston and San Francisco. Initially I planned to have Jump in California and be more heavily based on San Francisco, but then I remembered that Cyborg mentioned that Gotham City was fairly close to Jump City and Gotham if my sources are correct, is supposed to be based in Long Island. So in this story at least, Jump is going to be in Massachusetts, more heavily based on Boston than San Francisco.**

**Pizzachic: Robin visits her because he does patrols of Jump city every five days. In between his patrols, each other Titan takes patrols. I'm pretty sure he would have made sure that the others wouldn't interfere with civilian business and tell them to stay away from any civilians that they see. And he didn't follow that rule and got curious about Little Bird so started talking to her. Well, that's what I had planned, at least. And, as for pairing Robin and Robyn together, yes, it will happen. This is a Robin/OC fic and Robyn is that OC. Their relationship will be heavily based on friendship, though. A relationship without a good base of friendship doesn't work all that well in my opinion.**

* * *

**Little Bird  
**Teen Titans

**Episode Five**

* * *

An hour had passed since Robin had been dragged off. I had taken to sitting on one of the large crates in a dark corner of the warehouse, nursing a warm can of beer.

I wouldn't let Danny know that I had been drinking. Did one been even count as drinking? I seriously doubted it. And it wasn't like one can would do anything to me. I always had one drink when I went to a party; I just rarely let Danny know that.

I had nothing to do here and no way of getting home unless I walked through the dark city alone. There wasn't a chance in Hell that I was doing that. I had _some _self preservation.

"She should be around here. She usually hangs in dark corners when she has nothing to do. I doubt she stayed with that dressed up kid for long." Danny. Who was he talking to?

"Why? It's a party - a damned good one at that - why is she so antisocial?"

I clutched the half-empty can a little tighter, leaning forwards a little to listen in on them talking. They were talking about me. The 'dressed up kid' had to be Robin. I was curious about why they were talking about me. Danny knew I hated people talking about me when I wasn't around.

"Not everyone's social like us, Jace. She's shy. Being shy is boring, though. Much more fun to show off and be the centre of attention. I know I'm the centre of attention showing you of on my arm. I can't believe that you came all the way over here from Gotham. So glad that you finally took up my offer to come over here for a party."

I stayed silent as I continued to listen in on the two of them.

A low chuckle sounded. It wasn't Danny. And it was louder than Danny's speech. They were getting closer to me. "Like Hell you'll be showing me off to the crowd like a pretty girl on your arm, Danny."

A soft whine. I could picture Danny pouting far too easily. His antics were so predictable. "You're not a pretty girl, you're a smoking hot- There you are, Bird. We've been looking for you for a while now. Meet my friend Jace. He came all the way over here from Gotham."

My gaze flickered up from the can in my hand and I gave the two of them a half smile. I was bored and a little tired but it didn't mean I had to be bitchy to Danny and his friend. I could at least pretend to be somewhat happy.

Danny looked a lot less than sober and had a can of beer in his hand much like I did. But, unlike me, he had definitely had a few more than just that can. He towered over the other boy with him. That wasn't abnormal. He towered over everyone. He was extremely tall.

Jace was shorter. Easily a head taller than me, though. But that really didn't take much. Whereas Danny was overly tall, I was absolutely tiny; barely touching the five foot mark. Jace wore very simple clothing; a leather jacket, black tee and loose black jeans. His hair was black, brushing over his brow with a shocking white streak through it. His eyes were hidden by shades so dark that I couldn't even see the shape of his eyes through the tinted lenses.

"Jay," he corrected, cocking his head towards Danny slightly. "This idiot won't stop calling me Jace no matter how much I tell him not to."

That sounded familiar. When Danny decided on a nickname for someone he used it to the bitter end. I hadn't liked him calling me Bird when we first met, but after so many squabbles about it, I had just given up and let him call me Bird. It seemed like Jay had had the same awful experience with his own preferred nickname.

I gave the boy a smile, tucking a strand of hair back behind a pierced ear. "Nice to meet you, Jay. I'm Robyn, or Little Bird."

His lips curled upwards a little. "Robyn? Like Batman's Robyn?"

How many times had I been compared to Batman's Robin in the past six years? Too many to count. It was funny and kinda cool the first year or two, but then it started tog et annoying. And when Robin moved to Jump, I got it even worse. I hear nothing but talking about Robin when my name is mentioned. "That's why I go by Little Bird."

"Little Bird," he repeated, the words sliding off his tongue fluidly. "It's cute."

My cheeks flushed a little. Jay was good looking and his voice was smooth. I was sure that he was a little heartbreaker back in Gotham. He had a charm about him. "Thanks. Uh, did you and Danny come over here for a reason? Party's over that way." I didn't know why they had come over to see me. There were much more interesting things going on in the crowd.

Danny stepped forwards, one arm wrapping around Jay's shoulders. "I wanted to introduce my best guy friend to my best girl friend. That isn't a crime, is it? Hey, maybe he's the one, eh?" he chuckled, pulling Jay closer to him.

My eyes narrowed into a glare at the taller boy. It was bad enough that he had bought up our earlier conversation about my 'prince charming' again, but he had gone and bought it up in front of someone else. Now Jay was bound to get curious and I'd have to deal with questions. Damned Danny. All he was good for was stirring up trouble.

"You were talking about me? Any good thing he said about me was a lie." Jay elbowed Danny, pushing him away.

Thank, Danny. Really. "Danny was just being himself," I replied simply. "Why don't you two go back and enjoy the party? I'm just gonna sit here for a while."

"We will if you join us," my dearly beloved friend Danny compromised.

"I'm good, thanks. I'm just gonna hang here." I was done with attempting to be social tonight. Robin had been dragged off while we were talking and I didn't really feel like making any new friends tonight.

"Come on, Bird, you need to enjoy this. This is the biggest party on so far this year. Everyone has to enjoy this night." Trust Danny to be more worried about me enjoying the biggest party of the year rather than me not wanting to be here.

"For once I agree with Danny. Come on, Little Bird. Tonight's all about having fun." Jay grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, taking my beer can from me and tossing it aside carelessly as he pulled me towards the crowd. "It'd be a crime if I didn't dance with at least one girl tonight."

I bit my lip, dragging my feet as much as I could to slow us down. "I don't wanna dance." I couldn't really dance. I just moved around awkwardly until I could finally disappear into a dark corner and wait the party out until Danny appeared to drag me off home.

"Everyone dances at parties." With a flick of the hand holding my own, he span me around and pulled me backwards with hands on my hips so my back was pressed against his chest. "It's fun," he murmured in my ear.

My teeth sank a little harder into my lower lip. I could feel his body pressed against my own. He was a lot more muscular than I expected from an average teenaged boy. Did he work out to get a body like that? Stupid question, of course he worked out. You didn't just _have _a body like that. Hesitantly, I let my hands rest over the top of his as he began swaying his hips, guiding mine along with his.

I wouldn't be able to beat down the blush in my cheeks if I tried. I'd never been this chose to anyone before. This was a lot closer than just being hugged. Generally I tried not to have much contact with people. I would hug Danny occasionally but that was just about all I would do in the way of bodily contact. But that had been thrown out of the window. I could feel the entirety of his body against my own.

"See?" he murmured in that same low tone. "Fun."

My tongue lapped out over my lips nervously. "Y-Yeah," I whispered so softly that I doubted he'd be able to hear. I wanted to disappear into the ground and not emerge for the next hundred years.

I wasn't used to this; being this close to someone; dancing with someone at the edge of a crowd of drunken, horny teenagers grinding against and making out with each other and actually enjoying being there.

It was embarrassing dancing like this but it wasn't _overly _unpleasant. I was enjoying Jay's company. It felt natural. We weren't struggling to find things to say or do. We just… danced. We had barely spoken a few words to each other and yet neither of us were trying to avoid each other or blurt out as much as he could to fill the silence between us. That could be why I was comfortable. I liked people being able to hang around with me even if they didn't know much about me.

But I could have misjudged Jay. He could be like almost every other teenager here and was being quiet and not pulling away because he wanted to get into my pants.

That didn't really matter. He wouldn't be getting into my pants tonight. No one would.

A flash of pink moved across my peripheral vision and my head automatically turned to catch a better look at whatever it was. That attempt was thwarted when Jay span me around to face him and pulled me closer, hunching over slightly so his face was _very _close to mine, lips almost brushing against my own. I could smell beer on his breath. It wasn't a very strong smell; he mustn't have had very much to drink.

I pushed at his chest a little until he took a step back, putting a little distance between us. "I, um…" I floundered to find an explanation as to why I had pushed him away but came up short. I didn't really know why myself. I just hadn't felt all that comfortable. Standing in the middle of a warehouse full of teenagers just wasn't my idea of a first kiss with someone.

My eyes flickered away as we continued to dance, standing at a little distance from each other instead of our previous standing flush against each other, my hands resting lightly on his leather-covered shoulders.

"What time is it?" I asked a few slow, awkward minutes later, eyes finally turning back to him.

His hand slipped from my waist and, instead of stepping back a little to look at his wait, he pressed closer and looked at it over my shoulder. "Coming up to one."

That early? I had hoped it'd be nearly two. Danny and I usually left between two and three. We liked parties (him more so than me) but we knew when we needed to quit a night and head home.

"Thanks." Another hour or two and then me and Danny could meet up and head on out. I should be able to manage it without going insane. Hopefully.

We danced like that for a little while longer in silence. At some point in that time, I had gravitated towards him again in that short time, resting against his chest. I was getting tired and heavy music was pounding inside my head. I wanted to go home but there was no sign of Danny at all.

I wasn't about to walk home alone and asking Jay to walk home with me was overstepping one of my personal boundaries. I didn't know him.

"You wanna go home?" Jay asked when I let a little yawn slip.

Yeah, I wanted to go home. But I wasn't about to let Jay take me home. I'd just wait around a while for Danny to appear. "I'm fine. I think I'm just going to go sit out on the roof. If you see Danny, can you tell him I'm on the roof?"

He didn't look all that happy but he gave a little nod. "Sure. Do you want some company?"

Wasn't that a little counter productive? Agreeing to look out for Danny then asking to come with me to a place where he wouldn't be able to see Danny?

"No, it's fine. You stay down here and have some fun." I didn't want him to be stuck up there with me when he could be having fun. Or looking for Danny. "I'll see you around, Jay."

* * *

The air outside was cool. It felt nice against my heated skin.

The music pounded in the building under my feet but it was muffled enough that it wasn't pounding in my head any more. It was quiet enough out here that I could actually hear myself think without straining.

I ran my hands through my hair, face turning up to the sky. A lot had happened tonight and I was starting to feel really tired.

I coughed into my fist then pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. I took a few steps forwards towards the edge of the roof. I could see a lot of the nightlife of Jump City from here. It was beautiful. I loved looking at the city from different vantage points.

A loud yell sounded and I stumbled backwards when the building shook and something shot up in front of me. What the Hell was that thing?!

It looked like a giant purple squid. A mechanical giant purple squid carrying a dumpster. I lived in Jump City and Jump attracted weird and wonderful things but I had never seen anything like that.

What did you? Why was it carrying a dumpster? The answer to my question came with a loud scream from inside the large metal container in the squid thing's tentacles. There was someone in there?! They could get hurt.

I looked around frantically for something to throw at the thing. The Teen Titans were here in the party but I couldn't see or hear any of them. Someone needed to help whoever was in the dumpster until they arrived.

A brick laid on the floor a few feet away/ There was no way I'd be able to defeat anything with a brick. It's said that a master with a stone can defeat a novice with a weapon. I was just a novice with a stone. I wouldn't be able to defeat it no matter how much I tried. But I wasn't trying to defeat it. Just distract it. Even if I just made whatever it was laugh at me for a few moments until the Titans arrived.

I reared back, tossing the brick at the thing as hard as I possibly could. I heard the collision but all it did was veer slightly off course before resuming its original path.

No! No it couldn't just carry on like nothing had happened. I had to stall. Do something to stop it for a moment.

I bolted forwards, running along side it as it flew, still clinging to the dumpster. What could I do? What could I do?!

A sob of absolute relief escaped me when something sliced through two of the things tentacles and the dumpster fell.

"Teen Titans go!"

Oh, thank God. That was Robin's voice. The Titans were here. They could do what I couldn't.

A loud couch sounded as I breathed raggedly, turning around to bolt back towards the door. I doubled over, hacking and coughing loudly. Dammit, why did I have to have an episode now? I just wanted to go back home.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up through my tears into the dark sunglasses that covered Jay's eyes. "We're getting out of here," he murmured, hoisting me up to my feet and slinging one of my arms over his shoulders even as I continued coughing wildly.

He paused, watching the scene down in the alley below us for a moment before dragging me away. We pushed through the crowds towards the main entrance.

Danny was already waiting for us out there. I was thankful that my coughing had already subsided and I had done my best to wipe away the tears and drool.

"Call a taxi and take her home," Jay insisted, handing me over to the taller boy. He pushed my hair out of my face and tucked it behind an ear. "I have to go do something."

* * *

**And there we are, the fifth chapter. A little longer than the other chapters I've done so far. I had a lot of fun writing it. A lot less fun typing it up afterwards. Oh well, I hope y'all enjoy it.**


	6. Episode Six

**I am so sorry this is so late. I have a billion and three excuses for this but I'm pretty sure you really don't want to hear them?**

**But, guess what? I'm gonna tell you a few excuses anyway.**

**Excuse one: I did write up a big portion of the first chapter once but I really didn't like it so I scrapped it.**

**Excuse two: After I wrote up the second draft, I left the pages in my room while I went to Egypt on holiday. While I was away my nan 'tidied' my room by throwing away everything she didn't deem important: the pages with the new chapter written on them fell under that category.**

**Excuse three: After the first two failed attempts at writing I got really annoyed at having to write up the same thing three times in a row. I decided to take a little break to calm myself down before I got back to writing again.**

**Excuse four: I've finally been putting a lot of effort into writing the novel I plan to get published and that has taken up a lot of the time I usually set aside for writing my fics.**

**And so here I am with lots of excuses and a new chapter.**

* * *

**Little Bird**  
Teen Titans

Episode Six

* * *

Grunt.

Rustle.

Groan.

The harsh midday sunlight filtered through the gap in the curtains and shone directly on my face, rousing me from my sleep. Damn sun.

Another soft groan sounded as I rolled over, pulling my duvet up over my head, trying to prolong my imminent waking up for as long as I possibly could.

Unfortunately the world was working against me today. Just as I settled to sleep my phone buzzed on my pillow, vibrating the entire pillow, waking me up quicker than the sunlight had. I moaned in despair as I groped and pawed at my pillow, dragging the buzzing object towards me so I could read the message.

_You feeling okay, Bird?  
__You looked terrible earlier.  
__Got enough sleep? - D__  
_

Despite the grumpy mood I had been dragged into with the sun and my phone waking me up, my lips curled into a little smile as I read the message. Danny was a strange sort of person. Usually he just didn't care about people. He went through life for himself. That's what growing up in the slums of Gotham did to a person. You learnt to care for yourself above all else. Gotham could be a very dangerous place at times, especially the slums. It had gotten better since Batman had been cleaning up the city but it still wasn't pretty most of the time.

Danny's past in Gotham wasn't all bad, though. It had taught him to hold what he had dear to him. His friends, for example. His close friends were extremely important to him. He was so protective of the few friends he had.

He'd do anything he could for us if we asked for his help. He was the best person you could have as a friend ever. He had always been there for me when I needed him.

_I'm fine. Just a little  
__tired. I'll be right as  
__rain in another day  
__or two. - LB_

I was just overly tired after the shock and excitement I had been through the night before. After another day or two resting and sleeping off my tiredness I would be back to my usual lazy self.

_That's good to know.  
__I'll come up tomorrow  
__with your good friend  
__peeps. - D_

Another little smile spread across my face. Danny always knew what would cheer me up. One of my favourite sweets would definitely do the job of lightening the dull mood that always clung to me when I was feeling ill or tired.

"I love you Danny, I really do," I muttered aloud around a yawn. Danny was the perfect mix of a best friend and a protective older brother. I really did love him for that.

Another soft yawn sounded and I settled down in bed again, eyes sliding shut as I nuzzled into my pillows. Perhaps I could have another hour or two in bed before I crawled down into the kitchen for some breakfast. Lunch would be more accurate. Maybe even closer to dinner by the time that I finally got out of bed.

A knock sounded and I groaned, curling up. "Mom, not now. I wanna sleep. Danny kept me up all night at the party," I whined softly. Mom knew that. She usually didn't bother me the day after I went out to a party. She was good for letting me sleep when she knew I needed it.

But, instead of a muttered apology from the woman, I just got another knock.

"Mom," I whined again, louder this time. I really didn't want to have to deal with anything right now. I was too tired for social interaction, even with my family.

Another knock.

With an angered hiss, I sat up and almost flew out of my bed to yank open my bedroom door and yell at my mother. No one. I looked down the hall to see if it was dad doing something stupid. Nope. Then who-?

Another knock.

I turned around, brows furrowed in confusion.

Knock.

The window. I padded forwards, yanking the curtains open. The sight before me made me jump back with a yelp of surprise. Perched on my windowsill like some sort of bird was Robin.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, pushing open the window. He slid inside the room, perching on my desk with a little grin. "It's the middle of the day!" Wouldn't he be seen if he was running around slipping into people's houses?

"I tried to get away sooner but I couldn't get away," he gave in way of reply; not answering my questions, I noted with mild annoyance. The slightly amused tone of his voice dropped as he stared at me dead on now. "How are you?"

I ran a hand through my mussed hair. "Uh, I'm fine. Tired. What are you doing here?" I asked again.

He swung his leg idly as it dangled over the edge of my desk. "I saw you last night. I would have stopped to see if you were okay but I couldn't. We were too busy. I was just able to get away now. I thought I'd come to see how you were."

My tongue flicked out over my lower lip as I dragged my desk chair towards me so I could sit on it. "I'm fine," I repeated. My lips parted but I hesitated for a moment. I wanted to ask him how Starfire was. What little I had done was to try and help her, after all. I wanted to know how she was. After a moment of hesitation, I finally decided that all he could do was deny me if he didn't want to answer my question. "How's Starfire?"

He stared at me silently for a long moment, lips drawing into a firm line. "She's fine. She didn't get hurt."

A smiled in relief as I leaned back in my hair. "That's good to know."

My phone buzzed on my bed and my eyes snapped up. "Hang on a sec," I murmured, leaping up from my chair to grab my phone.

_Hey, Bird. I bullied  
__Danny into giving me  
__your number. I thought  
__we could keep in contact.  
__Did you enjoy last night?  
__I did. - Jay_

My eyes lit up in pleased shock. I hadn't expected Jay to want to carry on talking to me after last night. I was just a girl he danced with. If I were him, I would have probably forgotten about me.

_Hi, Jay. Bullying Danny  
__isn't nice, y'know? But  
__I'm glad you got my  
__number. Yeah, I enjoyed  
__last night. I had a lot of  
__fun. - LB_

Getting a surprise text from Jay had really lightened my morning. I had liked the boy and knowing that he liked me too had me smiling. Now we could keep in touch. I enjoyed his company. Meeting up again would be something nice.

"A friend?"

My eyes flickered up to Robin and my cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment. "I-um… Yeah. Sorry, I didn't meant to ignore you."

He waved a hand dismissively. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

I almost gave a soft sigh. As flattering as the heroes worry for me was - and trust me, it was very flattering - I didn't like to be asked a question more than once. "I'm fine," I repeated firmly. I was fine. Just a little tired. "I'll be back in a second. Make yourself at home."

As usual just after I woke up, I needed to take my morning trip to the bathroom.

The trip was quick and I returned to my room in just a few minutes, adjusting my shirt a little as I walked back into my room.

My cheeks bled crimson when my eyes fell on Robin. he was sat at my desk in the same position as he had been when I left, but in his hands was one of my sketchbooks. Oh no… I didn't even let my friends look at my sketches most of the time.

"These are really good." He grinned up at me boyishly. "You're good at drawing us Titans. But who are these?" He held up the pad, tapping at a section of the page with sketches of costume designs and people wearing those costumes.

"Just designs. When I'm bored I create costume designs for mythical superheroes," I admitted with a sheepish grin, padding forwards and prying the pad from Robin's hands, closing it and dropping it in one of my desk drawers. Hopefully that'd stop him from looking through it. I really didn't want him to look through my sketchbook.

"They're amazing. Heroes should employ you to design their costumes for them," he joked with a grin.

I gave a soft cough, shaking my head a little. Nope. I couldn't. Not everyone would look at my designs and like them. I'd rather not let anyone see them. I don't share them, I just draw.

My phone buzzed and once again I pounced to pick it up as quick as I could.

_Danny said he's coming  
__up to see you tomorrow.  
__Mind if I tag along? I'd  
__like to say hi, too. - Jay_

Another smile broke out on my face. Danny and Jay were coming tomorrow. Wow, when did I suddenly become popular? Two friends visiting me in one day.

_Yeah, I'd love for you to  
__come visit me. I'll see you  
__tomorrow. - LB_

"You must like him."

"What?"

"You've got a grin on your face. Someone you've got a crush on?"

That had to be the most normal thing I had heard from Robin. That one question made him sound like an ordinary fifteen year old boy, curious about a friend's crush. It sounded wrong coming from a superheroes mouth. It just sounded too normal. It made me realise that he was a normal person under the mask. A teenager just like me.

"Not really," I replied, dropping my phone on my desk. I liked Jay. He was nice and good looking, but was I crushing on him? No. No, I didn't think I was.

Crushing on Jay would be weird. He was Danny's friend. It could end disastrously.

I wasn't crushing on Jay.

* * *

Robin left not long after, telling me that he wouldn't be there that evening but he'd be there on the fifth day the same as usual. He told me that he was looking forwards to it.

I smiled and waved him off, watching him as he dropped from my bedroom window and disappeared around the side of my house, heading back towards the city.

* * *

**And there we have it. A terrible chapter in my opinion but a chapter none-the-less. The one that I wrote the second time around was much better than this but I couldn't remember it word for word. I copied as much as I could remember.**

**I promise the next chapter will be better than this and it'll come around sooner than this.**


End file.
